


The Empress of... huh?

by limelightwrites



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limelightwrites/pseuds/limelightwrites
Summary: Sanaki adjusts to life in Askr, where she is just as important as everybody else. She meets a few friends and even some enemies in the process.





	1. Tink...

Tink.

Tink.

Canas paused mid-sentence in his rambling to listen to the tinking. Nino leaned to look behind the scholar, wanting to catch sight of the sound's source as well.

Tink.

Tink.

Hinoka put down her bow to cover her ears and block out the noise, and Elincia sighed, sheathing Amiti just to do the same.

Tink.

Tink.

Ike and Lyn glanced toward the sound of the tinking, but ignored the constant sound, resuming a rather heated debate about whether Ragnell could and should be launched with a bow or not.

Tink.

Tink.

Florina squatted down next to the Summoner, watching the single Orb hit the ground, over and over, with that annoying tinking sound. 

"Um... L-Lime...? I think everyone wants you to stop doing that..." the pegasus knight stammered. 

Lime, the summoner in question, looked at her, and nodded. "Oh, right." He lets the Orb fall onto the ground and letting one last tink sound echo, causing everyone in the courtyard to groan.

"Gods, just shut up with that! I can't even shoot properly! I'm going to the training fields." the Hosidian princess shook her head, and picked her bow up again, taking her kinshi by the reins and flying off. Thankfully, the entire group was outside, although Anna, Sharena, and Alfonse had other matters to attend to at the moment, choosing to stay inside and out of Lime's way, so having a kinshi wasn't too much of a problem.

Lime sighed, and looked at the Orb in disdain. "I wish I could summon... but one orb isn't enough for anything!"

Florina put a hand on his shoulder, then flinched when the summoner looked back at her. "I-It's okay... m-maybe Feh w-will come today with rewards... it IS a new day, a-after all..."

Just as she finished, the distant call of "Feeeeeeeh!" greeted them, and the fluffy white owl landed on her perch, waving a rather loaded bag. Lime got up, and took the bag, opening it and grinning at what he saw.

"Florina! Look, we've got Orbs! Four of them, to be exact! That's enough for a single summon!" 

Lime picked up his weapon, and took Florina's wrist. "We're going summoning! Everyone, we'll be right back!" With that, he ran off, taking a shy, screaming pegasus knight with him. 

Canas sighed and turned back to Nino, who had started daydreaming. "I wonder what's in that summoner's head... he gets so excited when he finds a single Orb, and even more so when five appear. I presume you feel the same way when it comes to books."

Nino focused her gaze on the scholar, and shook her head. "More like new friends... I wish I could have as many as five so easily..."


	2. The Apostle Appears

"Aieeeeee! Limeeeeee, waiiiiit! I forgot my lanceeeeeee!" Florina's cries were unheard by the summoner, who eventually slowed down to a stop by a rather large stone pillar. The pillar had a hole in its middle, presumably for opening portals.

"Here! Here! I've waited so long..." Lime kneeled down next to a little slot in the ground, then gently deposited all 5 Orbs. Florina stumbled onto the ground, completely dazed. 

The ground began to rumble, and five separate glowing spheres appeared in the air. These spheres were gateways to other realms, and would pull out a Hero at random, thus pretty much forcing them to stay in Askr. This time around, four of these spheres were green, and one was red. Florina looked up at them in awe. She could never get over how pretty those spheres looked.

"Florina! Pick a color!" At the summoner's yell, Florina shrieked and covered her face.

"W-why s-should I p-pick... u-um, r-red! P-pick the red one!"

Hearing the pegasus knight's reply, Lime pointed Breidablik at the red sphere and fired. It started to convulse, and the other green spheres faded away as the red one centered itself and grew. Blinding light shone onto Lime and Florina, and they both covered their eyes, as a robed figure walked haughtily out of the portal. The light subsided, and there stood a purple-haired girl who couldn't have been more than thirteen years old.

"You stand in the presence of Sanaki, Empress of-- eh?!" The empress was interrupted by a squeal from Lime.

"YESSSSS! I FINALLY DID IT! FLORINA, I DID IT!" 

The summoner hopped around, clearly too excited about this. Florina squeaked and flinched at his outburst, stuttering and trying to get ahold of herself. Sanaki, extremely confused, looked between the two of them.

"I take it that he is always like that?" Despite being pulled out of her comfort zone, Sanaki managed to keep herself cool and collected. Summoner and pegasus knight turn to her, and nod.

"Y-Yes... he really is..." Florina curtsied shyly. "I am Florina, a pegasus knight from Illa, in my realm of Elibe... n-nice to meet you."

Lime nodded, and took a dramatic bow. "I'm Lime, your Summoner! I was the one who pulled you from your world! Nice to meet ya!" He put out a hand, which Sanaki scoffed at.

"Can't you show me a bit more respect?! You stand in front of the Empress of Begnion! And you talk with such casual tone... I suppose you're a lot like Ike anyhow." The empress adjusted her robes, and kept a firm grip on her weapon, Cymbeline.

Lime perked up at that. "Speaking of Ike, he's here at the castle, actually! So is Elincia, and Nephenee, and Micaiah, and--"

Florina sighed, letting out a nervous giggle. "Please excuse him... he's just been itching to summon you for a while..."

Sanaki tilted her head. Who really was this Lime? He seemed so... excitable. It reminded her so much of Ike, but at the same time, Ike was such a foil of him...

"Fine then. Just please lead me to wherever your bedding accommodations are. You interrupted a very tiring battle of mine..."

Lime chuckled, and rubbed the back of his head. "We, uh, don't have a fancy enough bed for--"

Florina interrupted him. "W-we can most certainly d-do that! We'll let you use our only good bed." The summoner looked at her in disdain. What was Florina doing?! The only really good bed they had was his o- wait.

"Um, yeah! Even though it's supposed to be MY bed." Lime grumbled and crossed his arms. Sanaki narrowed her eyes at him, somehow finding amusement in his annoyed tone.

"Well, perfect. Lead me there..." The empress nodded at Florina, and the three of them started walking quite slowly back to the castle.


End file.
